<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel of Mine by CloversDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714431">Angel of Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams'>CloversDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chainsaw Man (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon? Don’t know her, Current Events, Established Relationship, I suppose, M/M, Masks, Mild Language, but they kind of already did that huh, fluff because they deserve it, i miss them a lot, social distancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aki motioned towards his own face and added, “Besides, masks are pretty cool. Don’t you think I look like a ninja?”</p>
<p>“Not even a little.” Angel shook his head. The pout on his face was audible as he said, “I think masks are nothing but a nuisance. I can’t even eat ice cream or drink boba tea while wearing one.”</p>
<p>Even though Angel wasn’t at risk for catching a human virus, he was still under orders to follow the same safety protocols as them. He hadn’t stopped complaining about that since he was informed about it. Aki understood it. The devil already practiced social distancing out of necessity and being denied sweets when he went out now felt like a punishment worse than death for him.</p>
<p>Aki stepped closer to his boyfriend and hummed, “Yeah, but they do have their perks.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Angel grumbled.</p>
<p>“For starters, I can do this.” Aki stopped walking and waited for the devil to do the same. When Angel turned to look at him curiously he bent down and kissed his cheek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Devil/Hayakawa Aki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel of Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Why are we out in public again?” Angel complained. The streets were pretty bare except for a random human or two going about their own business. Even so, it was annoying. He let out an exasperated sigh then asked, “Couldn’t we have just met up at my place if you needed a break from your roommates?”</p>
<p>“I need to go shopping for the ingredients to make dinner later and wanted some company,” Aki reminded him. He certainly couldn’t think of anyone better to invite. They were boyfriends, after all. Kind of. Maybe not. It really depended on one’s definition of the word.</p>
<p>A label like that generally meant that two people could be intimate, or at the very least touch every now and again, and well, that just wasn’t an option for them. But they cared about one another and enjoyed each other’s company above all others. That was the important part. Aki motioned towards his own face and added, “Besides, masks are pretty cool. Don’t you think I look like a ninja?”</p>
<p>“Not even a little.” Angel shook his head. The pout on his face was audible as he said, “I think masks are nothing but a nuisance. I can’t even eat ice cream or drink boba tea while wearing one.”</p>
<p>Even though Angel wasn’t at risk for catching a human virus, he was still under orders to follow the same safety protocols as them. He hadn’t stopped complaining about that since he was informed about it. Aki understood it. The devil already practiced social distancing out of necessity and being denied sweets when he went out now felt like a punishment worse than death for him.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be helped. At least not until Denji’s ongoing hunt for the Covid Devil was finally successful. They’d all just have to put their faith in him and wait a little longer. Until then this was the new normal. Frankly, he didn’t think this situation was all bad.</p>
<p>Aki stepped closer to his boyfriend and hummed, “Yeah, but they do have their perks.”</p>
<p>“Like what?” Angel grumbled.</p>
<p>“For starters, I can do this.” Aki stopped walking and waited for the devil to do the same. When Angel turned to look at him curiously he bent down and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>Angel was wide-eyed as he slapped a hand over the spot. Masks or no, he still wasn’t used to that kind of thing. His voice was an octave higher than usual as he exclaimed, “Aki! What are you doing where anyone can see?”</p>
<p>“So what?” Aki asked with a casual shrug. He gazed fondly at Angel as he hummed, “Let them see.”</p>
<p>Angel’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze. The slightest bit of blush peeked over the mask upon his face. Aki couldn’t help but smile. He offered the devil his gloved hand then waited. Angel looked from it to his face and blinked. His gaze shifted away once again and he sighed, “That wouldn’t be abiding by the six-foot apart bit of the human law.”</p>
<p>“If anyone tries to say something about it, I’ll just go into a coughing fit and scare them off,” Aki replied nonchalantly. He lowered his hand then turned back towards their destination and added, “But if you just don’t feel like it, that’s fine.”</p>
<p>Aki was about to continue walking when he felt a hand grab his. He threaded their fingers together without a word. Little affectionate things like this meant everything to Angel and Aki could see it written all over his face whether he admitted it or not. Something as simple as another person wanting to hold his hand seemed so farfetched that he didn’t know how to react at first. Luckily, with time and patience, the devil had really started to warm up to the idea.</p>
<p>They’d made so much progress on that front that they could even sit on the couch together and casually hold hands as they watched a movie. One or both of them had to be wearing gloves, of course, but that wasn’t an issue on either of their ends. From that small but momentous steppingstone they were able to slowly yet surely expand on the level of affection they could show one another.</p>
<p>They even had a set of kigurumi that made cuddling possible since it covered everything except their faces. Aki’s was fox-themed, and Angel’s was a raven. He did love the stark white of the devil’s wings against the black outfit. Figuring out a comfortable groove for their cuddle sessions sure was awkward at first but once they did, it became a favorite pastime of theirs. The world might be shit, but together they’d found a little slice of it that wasn’t terrible at all.</p>
<p>Angel really started to open up when he realized that Aki wasn’t going anywhere. He was in it for the long run and would give him as much space as necessary while still being there for him whenever possible. The devil was surprisingly curious about new experiences once he relaxed a bit. Aki even managed to convince him to take dance lessons with him. Online classes of course since neither of them would survive the embarrassment of going to one in person. They didn’t know if they were actually doing it right as they waltzed around the devil’s apartment together, but it was nice all the same. While theirs might not be the easiest situation to work around, Angel was worth the hassle. Aki had no regrets whatsoever.</p>
<p>Aki motioned with his free hand and said, “We’re almost there. It’s the store on the corner.” When he didn’t get a response he looked over at his companion curiously. He found Angel staring at the window display of the store they were walking past. It sure was sparkly. Aki stopped walking to admire it as well. All the jewelry on display sparkled elegantly in the afternoon sunlight. Though they must’ve passed this place hundreds of times before, so what warranted such inspection this time?</p>
<p>“Is that a common thing among humans?” Angel asked while still looking at the display.</p>
<p>“Hm? What?”</p>
<p>Angel motioned towards the jewelry on the bottom of the display. “To match trinkets.”</p>
<p>“To match tr…?” Aki looked over to where the devil was pointing. Ohh. “Couple bracelets, you mean? Yeah, sure, it’s fairly common.”</p>
<p>“Humans sure are strange,” Angel muttered to himself. He tilted his head and continued to gaze at the jewelry.</p>
<p>“Come on, you have to admit it’s kind of sweet,” Aki hummed. “Having a reminder of the person you care about even when you’re apart and all that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t.”</p>
<p>Lots of times these kinds of things were too flashy or gaudy and Aki didn’t understand how anyone would wear them. The ones on display here though were subtle. A simple black band with a special stone in the middle. He couldn’t say he hated them at all. By the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one intrigued. He kept his gaze upon the display as he asked, “So you’re saying that you wouldn’t wear one if I got it for you?”</p>
<p>Angel’s eyes widened at the question. He glanced at the dark-haired man then looked away, clearly attempting to hide the blush on his face even though his ears were now pink. “I wouldn’t have a choice but to wear it if you spent your hard-earned money on it,” he paused, “depending on the color of course.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” Aki was sure his smile was audible but he was glad the mask hid it. This devil had no idea just how adorable he was. Aki put his free hand upon his chin then asked, “Color, huh? Hypothetically, what color would be acceptable in your opinion?”</p>
<p>Angel didn’t even think about it. He pointed to the left side of the display and said, “The blue one that matches your eyes.”</p>
<p>“You’re a romantic at heart,” Aki teased.</p>
<p>Angel’s brow furrowed before he grunted, “Shut up.”</p>
<p>Aki chuckled softly then noticed another bracelet not too far from the one Angel mentioned. He nodded towards it and said, “Ah. They have one the same color as your hair, too. I think I like that one best.”</p>
<p>“Well I’m not buying it,” Angel snorted.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ask you to.” Aki replied. He glanced at the devil out of the corner of his eye. Even with the mask on it was obvious he was pouting. Aki looked forward again, shrugged, then added, “Unless you wanted me to, of course.”</p>
<p>“Why would I?” Angel grumbled.</p>
<p>“Guess you wouldn’t.” Aki hummed. That was fine, a bauble like that wasn’t a necessity or anything. Food, however, was. They needed to get going. He pulled Angel along and they continued on their way towards the supermarket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aki was used to dealing with Denji and Power being ridiculous during his shopping trips. The two of them were as bad as a pair of spoiled children. It was such a nice change of pace to have Angel there instead. He’d almost forgotten what it was like to have a calm shopping trip.</p>
<p>The only time Angel was distracted from their goal was when they found themselves in the snack aisle. Aki told him to go ahead and look around for something he wanted while he grabbed the last few things off his list. Angel didn’t seem to mind the suggestion. Aki was once again grateful for how easygoing the devil was. One final stop in the pet aisle for a very specific flavor of cat food later, and he was about ready to check out.</p>
<p>He wandered back to the snack aisle to find Angel looking back and forth between two things he was holding. The way his brow knitted together with his concentration as he focused on what was evidently a serious decision warmed Aki to the core. The devil had absolutely no idea just how cute he was.</p>
<p>Aki walked up behind Angel and peeked over his shoulder. The only sign that the devil sensed his presence was a slight flutter of his wings. Anyone else probably would’ve missed it. Not Aki. He paid attention to all of Angel’s little quirks. Aki smiled when the devil’s wings drooped just enough so he had an unobstructed view.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure which to buy,” Angel said mostly to himself.</p>
<p>“Get both.” Aki tousled Angel’s hair then held up the basket. When the devil turned to look at him he winked and said, “My treat.”</p>
<p>Angel didn’t argue. Instead he placed both items in the basket without a word. He studied the rest of the contents for a moment. Then he raised a curious eyebrow at Aki and asked, “Did you need to buy so much? We have to carry it all back ourselves.”</p>
<p>“You’re coming over for dinner, right?” Aki bumped Angel’s shoulder playfully. He nodded as he explained, “I’d rather have too much food than not enough.”</p>
<p>Angel’s eyes widened but quickly returned to the normal state. He tucked his hair behind his left ear and muttered, “I didn’t realize I was invited.”</p>
<p>Aki snorted then motioned for him to follow as he headed for the register. He wasted no time in declaring, “You know you have an open invitation. Any time of day, for any reason whatsoever.” He chuckled when Angel grumbled something about how that wasn’t as fabulous as he made it sound. “Sure, Denji may try and talk to you about boobs, and Power will absolutely shove Meowy in your face… but it’s not all bad.”</p>
<p>“What about that isn’t bad?” Angel sighed.</p>
<p>“I’ll be there too,” Aki replied with an unmistakable air of confidence. Angel’s gaze shifted to meet his and Aki smiled from ear to ear. He knew it was obvious even with the mask. It was all in the way his eyes shined. Angel’s cheeks darkened and he looked forward once again.</p>
<p>The two of them decided on a register then stood on the designated spot six feet away from the person in front of them. Angel seemed preoccupied with his usual people-watching. Aki simply watched him in silence. He understood the devil’s hesitance to come over. It wasn’t just about his roommates. Actually, it really was… just on a different level than one would assume.</p>
<p>There was one time just over two months ago when they wanted a little privacy so they locked themselves in Aki’s room to watch a movie together. Not even halfway into the flick Denji and Power came bursting through the door to ‘save him’ as it were. When asked what the fuck their problem was, Denji simply swore that he ‘heard sex noises’.</p>
<p>Aki couldn’t explain the whirlwind of anger and embarrassment that hit him. He yelled a whole lot of nonsense about not having a death wish and then proceeded to threaten to decapitate Denji if he and Power didn’t get the heck out. Of course Denji laughed that off and bragged about how that wouldn’t kill him. Aki had to actually pick up his katana before the other two finally fled.</p>
<p>When they were gone he took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then he turned to apologize to Angel for the other two existing. He didn’t get the chance. When he saw the devil curled into himself and half-hidden behind his own wing Aki’s heart dropped. He sat next to Angel and muttered an apology for his own overreaction instead of their annoying interruption.</p>
<p>It was then that Angel asked him something quite unexpected. As they’d already been dating for a while at this point it was a shock to hear the devil ask him if they should break up. Panic hit Aki like a ton of bricks. Had he fucked up that badly just now? How the hell to fix it before things got worse? A million and one questions raced through his head yet he was unable to voice any of them.</p>
<p>When he didn’t respond, Angel explained his line of thought. He said that Aki deserved better. That he should be with someone he could touch. A person he didn’t have to wear silly pajamas just to spend time with. Someone his roommates wouldn’t assume was killing him just because the door was shut. Basically, he deserved another human.</p>
<p>The genuinely hurt expression on Angel’s face made Aki’s heart feel like it was being torn in two. Angel couldn’t be any more wrong, Aki didn’t deserve any of those things. Nor did he want them. He wrapped his arms around the devil and pulled him into a hug. Angel managed to bow his head just in time so the hood of his outfit ended up against Aki’s chin, not his face. It was a close call. Not that Aki cared.</p>
<p>He was way too busy telling Angel that he was the best thing that ever happened to him, devil or not. He explained that he was perfectly happy spending time together the way they did. That he neither wanted nor needed anything else. Angel still seemed doubtful. So, for the first time since his family was taken from him all those years ago, Aki said three small yet significant words. And he meant them wholeheartedly. Not a single part of him had expected Angel to choke on a sob, wrap his arms around him, and return the sentiment.</p>
<p>“–ki…? Aki!”</p>
<p>Aki blinked away the memory he’d gotten lost in. He looked over at Angel to see that he had an irritated look in his eyes. Cute. As usual. He found himself thankful for the mask he wore so Angel couldn’t see how his pout made him smile.</p>
<p>“We’re next.” Angel motioned to the waiting cashier.</p>
<p>“Ah! Sorry about that, I spaced out for a second.” Aki immediately got to work putting the groceries on the conveyer belt.</p>
<p>“Hope you had a good trip,” Angel snorted.</p>
<p>Aki turned towards the devil. Bopped him on the nose, then replied, “I’m happy to be home, actually.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Checkout was painless enough. Aki took it upon himself to carry all the bags even though Angel asked if it was too much for one person. He assured the devil that it was fine and lead the way out of the store. As they walked back towards Aki’s apartment he explained how the only way to get his roommates to eat veggies was to drown them in meat or sauce that <em>tasted</em> like meat. That’s why hotpot was such a popular meal in their home. That and he could make a lot at once so there were leftovers and he didn’t have to cook as often.</p>
<p>“Well, veggies <em>are</em> pretty gross compared to meat,” Angel hummed mostly to himself. Of course he and the other two did have a similar craving for that kind of thing. They were just much more vocal about it. He thought for a moment then sighed, “Ah. I forgot to buy myself something to drink.”</p>
<p>“There’s some fresh blood back at my place if you’re interested,” Aki offered. “Just picked it up this morning.”</p>
<p>Angel snorted at the ridiculous offer. He understood why the human stocked such a thing but it was still wild. He rolled his eyes then asked, “Did you ever think there’d be a day you’d say something like that to the person you were dating?”</p>
<p>“No way!” Aki chuckled. He shook his head, shrugged, then added, “But I also didn’t think I’d live long enough to date anyone.”</p>
<p>Angel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye then looked away just as quickly. His voice was soft as he replied, “I’m glad you did.”</p>
<p>“Me too.”</p>
<p>They continued to walk until they found themselves outside of that same jewelry store from earlier. Once again Angel seemed drawn to the sparkly display but he didn’t say a word. This time Aki didn’t call him out on it. Instead, he walked into the store and marched right up to the counter.</p>
<p>He greeted the person working there then set down his grocery bags and declared, “I want to buy that bracelet on display with the gem that matches my eyes.”</p>
<p>Aki heard a soft grunt next to himself. A quick glance at Angel and he saw that the devil facepalmed at his words. He had to hold back a chuckle at the sight. That was so funny he’d never let Angel forget it. He turned his attention back to the cashier and made his purchase. After he thanked the man he put the small box containing the bracelet into his pocket then picked up his groceries and headed for the exit. It wasn’t until he reached the door that he realized Angel hadn’t followed. Aki turned back around just in time to hear the devil speak to the cashier.</p>
<p>“I… want to buy the one with the gem that matches my hair.”</p>
<p>Aki was more surprised than anything else. Though he could hear that Angel had spoken through gritted teeth and he could see that the tips of his ears were pink. Aki huffed softly to himself then a smile spread across his face. That devil really was a romantic, albeit a stubborn one.</p>
<p>After Angel made his purchase, they left the shop together then stepped aside so others could use the sidewalk. Aki set down the bags and reached into his pocket. He removed the box, opened it, and took out the bracelet. The blue gem gleamed in the sunlight. Aki held out his right hand and waited for Angel to offer his own. He fastened the bracelet around the devil’s left wrist then waited for Angel to do the same for him.</p>
<p>He held up his left arm and watched the lovely pink gem shine brilliantly then hummed and nodded in approval. He’d underestimated just how much he liked it earlier. Aki was sure he’d never seen a more amazing piece of jewelry. From the way that Angel was admiring the one on his own wrist he could only imagine the feeling was mutual.</p>
<p>Aki took Angel’s left hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the devil’s knuckles and said, “Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”</p>
<p>Angel’s eyes widened. He took a step closer to the human and wrapped his arms around him. Aki returned the embrace with his right arm. He placed his left hand upon the side of Angel’s neck so that his thumb rested on his cheek, then kissed his forehead. Yeah, he was personally a big fan of having to wear masks and gloves wherever they went. It gave him the opportunity to have moments like these with his angel. He wouldn’t trade them for anything.</p>
<p>Angel buried his burning face in Aki’s shoulder and muttered, “You’re lucky that I love you.”</p>
<p>“I know.” Aki wrapped both arms around him tightly. “And I love you, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I thank the mangaka for giving me these wonderful characters. And now I shall continue to ignore canon and give them the happiness they deserve </p>
<p>Masks mean they can sneak kisses whenever they like!! Those plus kigurumi means we have the potential for maximum cuddles :0!!</p>
<p>I just love them and will give them all the soft because of it -sobs-</p>
<p>I feel like I say that every fic but its true every time so I shall keep saying so and sobbing</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>